Sisters
by Numbah 7.34
Summary: Numbah 19, KND Sector R leader & Numbah 7.34's sis, gets decomissioned. Can Numbah 7.34 fill her shoes, keep her sister away from the EKT, and resuce her love life? R&R! Fluff galore!
1. First Thoughts

**A/n: Hey pplz! I've decided to write a story based on my life. I'm a KND operative. So are my friends. So read and enjoy! (In the story, there is one big sector and three semi sectors because there were too many kids who live in Sector R that they had to make semi sectors.) Oh yea and the KND, Sector V, and the characters besides Jewels aren't mine. The KND and Sector v are Mr. W's and the other character belong to my friends and sister. Numbah 7.34, the Karate Teens from the Dojo (KTFTD or KT), and this story belong to…….ME!**

**The Characters:**

**Sector R - C**

**Numbah 7.34: Jewels **

**Numbah 19: Nikki **

**Numbah 8: Lisa **

**Numbah 20: Ben**

**Numbah 41: Tim**

**Sector R -N**

**Numbah 27: Robert**

**Numbah 74: Travis**

**Numbah 25: Helen**

**Numbah 76: Katelyn**

**Sector R –W**

**Numbah 16: Emily**

**Numbah 17: Karli**

**Numbah 18: Brandon**

**Numbah 103: Adam**

**And there's everyone's favorite sector, Sector V!**

**So lets get the story started!**

**Chapter 1**

**First Thoughts**

_September 15, 2005_

_One more day. One more until she's gone. _

My exact thoughts. I was in my room thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that my older sister, aka Numbah 19 got decommissioned. Right now, there wasn't a TND. They weren't gonna make one until I got decommissioned. That's when they decided to make one for some reason. Oh by the way I'm Numbah 7.34. And this is my story.

I got really worried. _What happens if she joins those nasty Karate Teens from the Dojo?_ Those teens were trying to hurt kids. My sister and I did Karate. She was in there class, I wasn't. She went to the movies with them when we weren't on missions, but she told us to swear that we wouldn't tell Numbah 86, or she would be out of the KND. Luckily, every time they invited her to help them hurt kids, she refused. Now I am afraid that when she turns 13 and gets decommissioned that she'll accept the offers. I hope not.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. I discovered that it was my older sister. "How are you doing?" she said. "Ok I guess." Then I decided to ask her. "Hey Numbah 19, are you gonna join the Karate Teens from the Dojo when you get decommissioned tomorrow?" She sat on my bed with me for a second thinking about the question. "I'm gonna try not to, but I can't promise you anything." I sighed. She asked me, "Are you going to come down to the main room?" "No." I said. "Okay then." Then she got up and left, leaving me here to stay alone.

An hour later, Numbah 8 aka my best friend Lisa, came in and told me that the leader, Numbah 19, orders all of us to go to bed in an hour. She stayed there and tried to comfort me and we talked. This is how it went:

**Numbah 8: Guess you're sad about you're sister, right?**

**Numbah 7.34: Yes. I'm afraid that our relationship with one another will turn into one like Numbah 5 and Cree's**

**8: Look, on the bright side, you'll be sector leader. You can order Ben and Tim around.**

**7.34: Still, I'm gonna miss her. **

**8: I will too.**

**7.34: What happens if she joins KTFTD? Or worse, Father?**

**8: Sector V will take care of her if she joins Father and if she joins the KT, we can track her down and get her out of there group and tell her to stay in your house until were 13.**

**7.34: That isn't gonna work.**

**8: Fine then. But its gonna be ok.**

**She left after that.**

I can't believe that she'll be decommissioned tomorrow. I can remember the day she became leader. The day that we were both finally KND operatives together. Still, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't join the KT. Even if I get in trouble for it. That'll be my first mission as team leader. And Im gonna make sure that she doesn't get accepted into the KT.

**A/n: OOO. Sounds like Im gonna get in trouble for it. Tune in for the next chappie of my latest fanfic, Sisters.**

**4: Hey! Where do we come in?**

**7.34: I don't know.**

**20: Hey! What about me?**

**Everyone else: What about us?**

**7.34: STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Decommissioning

**A/n: Isn't it cool that I updated my story on the day it came out? Well, Sundays give me a lot of time to do things. Well, here we go again! So I may update it again today…**

**Chapter 2**

**Decommissioning **

_September 16, 2005_

It was that day. The day that Numbah 19 would be decommissioned. The day that I would become sector leader. The day my plan would go into action. The day that things were happening to fast.

Today my team and I were going through Numbah 19's room to get rid of everything KND relative. That means files on the computer, journals, pictures, and other items that will remind her of the KND. We didn't do it yesterday because we thought we would have time to do it today. We didn't know that Numbah 86 and her troops were going to take her before 12pm. So we thought that we would have time to clean out her room. We didn't.

The other operatives decided to go up to moon base with Numbah 19 and 86. I told them that I would get rid of the stuff if they could stall her for about an hour or two. I told them that they could go and leave me behind is not becauseI didn't want them to miss out on her decommissioning; it's that I couldn't bear to see her decommissioned. It was too painful for me. I know if she was in my spot, she wouldn't want to see me decommissioned.

I was coming out of her room with a bunch of KND stuff to either lock in the tree house safe, burn, or keep in my room. For now, I kept it in my room. Then it was time to go through the computer.

I decided to sign on my screen name just for fun. I was going through KND personal computer files when a small screen popped up. I saw that it was an IM. It was from Brandon.

**Numbah18: Jewels, we have trouble in moon base.**

**Numbah7.34: What's up?**

**Numbah18: The KT has taken Numbah 3 captive.**

**Numbah7.34: The Numbah 3? **

**Numbah18: Yes, that Numbah 3.**

**Numbah7.34: Really?**

**Numbah18: No, they took Numbah 4 captive.**

**Numbah7.34: Then why did you say Numbah 3?**

**Numbah18: BECAUSE THEY TOOK HER CAPTIVE!**

**Numbah7.34: OOOO. Are you sure you're not Numbah 4?**

**Numbah18: Just get down here!**

**Numbah7.34: As soon as I delete the files off the computer.**

**Numbah18: Ok…**

**Numbah7.34: Bye**

**Numbah18: Bye**

Then, I signed off.

I figured they were gonna try to get information out of Numbah 3. Or maybe they took Numbah 3 so they took take everyone's eyes off of Numbah 19. No, they couldn't of. They can't do this. They just can't.

I was off to moon base. When I entered, you should've seen what I saw. Over 1,00 trained KND operatives running around like crazy. I didn't see why they were screaming over the KT. They weren't **that** powerful. Maybe I was seeing the whole picture wrong. I thought that until I found out that Brandon told me the story wrong. The Delightful Children(DC), Father, _and _the KT had shown up. Only Father and the DC had taken Numbah 3. After every one was focused on Father, the KT had taken Numbah 362. I seriously had no idea that **anyone** could have taken her. I always thought she was strong. Numbah 8 had told me that she had allergies and she took medicine that had made her drowsy. I was also told that the KT took Numbah 19 before she was decommissioned.

"Sector R, come here!" I screamed. Then, I heard 22 feet run over. **(A/n: 11 x 2 22)** "Leaders of Sector V step up!" I saw two faces separate from the crowd. Numbah 16 (Emily) and Numbah 27 (Robert). **(A/n: I hope you realized that I am also the leader for the whole sector of Sector R. Even the two semi sectors.)** "What we need to do is…" I was cut off by Numbah 86's voice on the intercom. "All sector leaders report over here…NOW!"

So, I ran over to Numbah 86. She started with. "As you all know, the KT hates kids and uses there deadly weapons to hurt children." We all nodded. "Anyway, the KT has taken Numbah 19 right before decommissioning. So we need to go to there dojo and get back Numbah 19 so she can be decommissioned! We don't want her ending up like Numbah 11. So take your team and lets go to there dojo." Everyone was about to run to there teams when Numbah 86 called to hang on for a second. "Well, Numbah 7.34 I want you and Sector V to work together to be the first teams to infiltrate the dojo, since Sector V is experienced with this kind of stuff and that Numbah 7.34 and her sector know there way around there. The rest of you, we need some of you to wait here for a distress call and some of you need to attack the mansion for Numbah 3. So lets go, go, GO!"

So everyone separated and I was to lead one **big** sector and another one on a mission. Guess how happy I was for all that responsibility?

So I sat down with my sector and Sector V to show them where we were going. "Ok, we need to check the dojo first. When we do we need to be really careful. If were not…" Numbah 4 interrupted.

"Yea, yea. Ah know that they and there weapons were deadly. Can we get on with it?" Then Numbah 1 came in.

"Numbah 4, think about it. We are going into there lair where they keep thousands of weapons that can hurt a bunch of kids like us."

"Well Numbah 1, we've done this a thousand times with a thousand different villains. How is this any different?"

"Numbah 4, there weapons are deadly. They are more deadly than all the villains weapons put together, twice."

Then Numbah 2 and 5 tried to stop them and there hands touched and they blushed so then Numbah 1 yelled at them for that and then they started arguing about that when Numbah 4 pointed out that he had a girlfriend and then they were all arguing and half my team got up ready to leave and then the other half yell at them and they started arguing and I couldn't get anyone to stop and……**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!**

Then I screamed and no one could hear me. So I decided to go myself. I left and no one noticed. I was on my way to save my sister, help or not.

**A/n: It seems that we have a problem in cooperation. And it also seems that Numbah 7.23 may get herself into trouble…**

**Well, R&R! Please be nice!**


	3. Aftershock

**A/n: Hey pplz! I'm back with my new story, _Sisters_. Well, I hope you like it so far. There are probably gonna be 12 chapters. Well, that's what I'm hoping. So, let's start! Oh yea, I need to thank Numbah 8 for some of the story ideas. (The Numbah 8 in the story.) She is really my best bud in real life. DO NOT QUESTION ME! I know all!**

Chapter 3

Aftershock

_Still September 16th 2005_

I was on the COOLBUS going to the KT's dojo. I was gonna rescue my sister.

When I got to the dojo, I snuck in. I saw all the teen together, staring at something on the wall. I wondered what it was. And what they were doing with it. So I decided to take a better look.

I snuck to a better spot that gave me a better look at what they were looking at and what they were doing to it. When I saw it, I gasped. It was Numbah 19 taped to a wall. They were threatening her to tell them secrets about the KND! I was about to charge when something grabbed me. I let out a tiny wail and then whatever grabbed me put its hand over my mouth. I was able to turn around and see that it was…Numbah 8! (A/n: Lisa Numbah 8) She let go of me.

"Oh God. Im so glad to see that it's you and not a KT." I said. "I'm glad it's me too." She said.

I explained to her that the KT had Numbah 19 captured, taped her to a wall, and are threatening her for secrets about the KND. I turned her around and showed her what I was talking about. There was one problem. They weren't there anymore!

"Oh no." I was panicking. "Where'd they go? Where did they take Numbah 19? Who was with them? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiago?"

"Jewels calm down. We'll figure it all out. That's why were best buds." She looked at me with deep concern. "Ok, maybe we won't figure the last one, but we'll figure out the rest." Then I realized that we were in the KT's lair not hidden; in clear view. "Um…Lisa?" "Yea" "We should really get out of clear view and find Numbah 19." So we went into the dojo into a secret hallway in the back of the dojo.

For some reason, there was a door I never saw at the end of the secret hallway. I told Lisa, "I wonder where that door goes." So we ran up to the door that was labeled, 'Hostages'. "I seriously wonder what is in that door." I said. "Jewels, I think maybe hostages are in there." I opened the door, but an alarm went off. So I took out my GUMBO and chewed it for a second and shot it up to an opened vent and climbed up it. I also put some on the side of the door too. I was lucky to have gotten away, but as for Numbah 8…

"Get her!" a KT operative screamed. From in the vent, I saw Lisa look up sadly while 2 KT's grabbed her and shoved her into the hostages' room. I felt a tinge of guilt when they shoved her into the room. _I should have helped her_. I know I should've, but there's nothing I could do. I kept moving.

I thought about the situation I was in for a moment. _Lisa has been captured, Im in a vent, Nikki's with Lisa and Numbah 362, and no one is here to help me. What do I do?_ I sat there thinking for a moment. _Call for backup! _ So I took out my Rainbow Monkey IM/ KND communicator and picked up a signal from the KND moon base. This is how it went:

Numbah 76: KND Moon Base. How can we help you?

Numbah 7.34: This is Numbah 7.34. I need back up. Where's my team?

Numbah 76: Still here. Should I put someone on?

Numbah 7.34: Yes.

Numbah 76: Ok. Here you go.

Numbah 25: Jewels, where'd you go?

Numbah 7.34: I went on the mission already! Didn't you hear me leave?

Numbah 25: No.

Numbah 7.34: Oh. Well. I want you and the rest of the team to come down to the dojo. Be sneaky. Numbah 8 came to help me, but she and Numbah 19 got captured. They are in the 'Hostages' room.

Numbah 25: Ok…

Numbah 7.34: I'll send you my quardenents.

Numbah 25: I'll get Numbahs 16 and 27.

Numbah 7.34: Ok.

Numbah 27: Hey.

Numbah 16: Hi.

Numbah 7.34: Here's the quardenents. The quardenents **can't** be shown on the story. There classified.

Numbah 16 and 27: Ok. We'll send the team in.

Numbah 7.34: Ok. Just don't get caught. And don't open the Hostages' room door.

Numbah 16 & 27: Ok.

Numbah 7.34: Bye.

Then, I hung up. I hope someone will come soon. I can't sit here all day. I'm gonna crawl in the vent and see if it goes anywhere.

_A few hours later…_

I can't believe someone would put clocks up here. It's almost 7pm. I'm waiting for them to come. I can't keep sitting here.

_A few more hours later…_

Oh god. It's like 11pm. Im gonna go to sleep now…

**A/n: It sounds like there NEVER coming…but what do you know. I'm the author.**

**R&R!**

**Oh yea, I should go over who talked in the story, just cause I'm nice.**

**Here they are:**

**Numbah 25: Helen**

**Numbah 16: Emily**

**Numbah 27: Robert**

**Save the squirrels! Don't run them over! **

**Squirrels are nice, not evil!**

** Ben**

**That one's for you Ben! Yea, that's what you get when you have a squirrel running over teacher, a political friend who loves squirrels and the rest of my friends…aka, NONSENSE! **

**Peace OUT!**

**Jewels**


	4. Mwhahaha!

**A/n: The story is already on 4 chappies! PLEASE SOMEONE READ IT! And one thing, Numbah 17 aka Karli, is now Chandler. And Chandler's a SHE. Not a he, a SHE. Anyway, here's the story.**

Chapter 4

Mwhahahahaha!

I woke up to a really loud 'bang'. Whatever made the sound must be close. I decided to go to another side of the vent to find a way to get out. When I moved, I heard something following me. So I crawled faster, and faster, and faster until….."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned around to find Numbah 18 (Brandon) behind me. "Mwhahaha." He said with a sly grin. "That wasn't funny." I replied. "Well, why don't we get out of here? The team's waiting in the hall." "Ok then," I said. "Let's go."

"We were SO worried!" Numbah 16 (Emily) cried. "Yea, we were." Numbah 25 (Helen) said. I heard cries of relief and excitement all around me. "Guys? Maybe we should be quiet just incase..." "GET THEM!" someone shouted. The next thing I knew, I was in the vent again. This time I was able to escape with most of my team. Chandler aka Numbah 17 got captured with whatever's down there. We were all in panic until we heard, "Hehehehehahaha!" Numbah 74 (Travis) looked down to see what was happening.

"Numbah 7.34, you may want to check this out." He said. I looked down and saw our friend Robbie (who didn't get into the KND) tickling her! We all sighed and jumped down. "What was with scaring us?" Numbah 103 (Adam) said. "It was fun." He replied, sounding really different. "That's not Robbie." I said. "What?" about 15 different faces said. "She's right." He said. Robbie pulled a mask off to reveal himself as Pete, one of those nasty KT's. So my team ran before they could catch any of us.

We ran to the parking lot to the parking lot where Sector V was standing. We all screamed "RUN!" and so they ran and we all took off.

I was in the COOLBUS on my way home. We were planning to have some people over for dinner tonight. I thought it was a good idea to have the team over to relax from all the missions we had today and to have fun with our friends.

Every time I looked up from my hands, there was always someone staring at me. You could tell they are really good friends. There not just friends, there teammates. We were the KND of Sector R. We stuck together like glue.

**A/n: Awwwwwwwwh! Isn't that sweet? I know it is, but DON'T tell ANYONE I said that. Naw, it's ok if ya do.**

**Sorry the chappie was SO short. The next one should be longer. I make sure of it.**

**I want to thank these people for the story:**

**Nikki**

**Lisa**

**Myself**

**Robert**

**Tim**

**Ben**

**Myself**

**Numbah 1**

**Numbah 2**

**Numbah 3**

**Numbah 4**

**Numbah 5**

**Myself**

**3/4 fans**

**Brandon**

**Myself**

**Chandler**

**Robbie**

**Myself**

**Emily**

**Myself**

**You**

**Myself**

**The computer**

**My buds**

**6-1**

**Myself**

**My family**

**6-2**

**Myself **

**Ok…and I want to thank anyone else I missed like…**

**Helen**

**Katlyn**

**Travis**

**Myself**

**Sector R**

**Moon base**

**And especially…**

**MR. WATBURTON!**

**Thank you ALL!**

**Jewels**


	5. Dinnertime Is Full Of Surprises

**A/n: Here we go again. The new chappie of my latest story. BTW, even though there aren't a lot of reviews, I have gotten a lot. I've had my friends at school read it. They like it. I hope you like it too!  For the story, I'm thinking of some couples… (3/4ness!) **

Chapter 5

Dinnertime Is Full Of Surprises

**_At dinnertime_**

It's almost time for us to start dinner. All the operatives of Sector R are down stairs relaxing and having fun with each other while I'm up here in my room. I'm gonna go and check Numbah 19's room for a minute.

I walked into Numbah 19's room and started playing with her stuff. I want to go get her back myself, but I realize I need help. Remembering Sector V, I pick up my Rainbow Monkey IM/Communicator and contact Sector V headquarters.

"Hello?" Numbah 3 says. "Hey Numbah 3!" I say. "Numbah 7.34! What's up?" "I need you and your team to come to Sector R-C headquarters to pick me up. I need you and the rest of your team mates' help." "Ok, I tell them." "Just be sneaky so no one will find out about it." "Ok. Bye." And then we hung up.

"So, what won't we find out about?" I jump and turn to find Numbah 18. "What's with all the sneaking around and scaring me?" I say. "I really don't mean to scare you, it's just that were all concerned about you." "Ok. Just go back downstairs and cover for me or something." "No. Im coming with you." He said. "Fine, just be sneaky. First just go tell the rest of the team to go to moon base and we'll meet them there in an hour." So he jumped up and went to tell the team so we could save Numbah 19.

I was on the MOSIQUTO with Sector V and Numbah 18. We were almost at the dojo when we got a message:

"**Kids Next Door,"** a dark figure said.** "Prepare to meet your doom!" **Then, it went fuzzy.

Suddenly Numbah 3 squealed. "OOO!" She said. "Someone has a secret admirer!" Everyone looked at Numbah 4, who had turned a deep shade of scarlet. Then everyone laughed, leaving Numbah 3 confused. Then, she decided to laugh too. Maybe, everything would actually be ok for once...I doubt it.

Suddenly we felt something being thrown at our ship. Numbah 2 suddenly screamed, "IT'S FATHER! IT'S FATHER!" So the rest of us looked out the window to see none other than Father and the DC. Then we had a huge fight. There were lasers and guns and every other weapon you can think of. We fought and fought for what seemed like hours until we won.

Now we were at the dojo. We had gotten in. I showed them to the room that Numbah 19 was in. When we got up to the door, Numbah 18 being the idiot he is **(A/n: That's why he' drill boy in 6-1.)** opened the door. This time, the alarm didn't go off. Then I realized I put the GUMBO on the door.

We went into the door. There we saw Numbah 19 tied up onto a chair. Numbah 18 and I ran to her while Sector V guarded the door. "Numbah 19! Numbah 19!" I screamed. "Are you ok?" Then I realized that she couldn't talk because of the tape on her mouth. So Numbah 18 and I untied her and took the tape off her mouth. "We….we….need to….leave…now." She gasped. So we took her to the ship and contacted the other operatives on my Rainbow Monkey IM/Communicator.

**Numbah734: Hello?**

**Numbah8: Hey.**

**Numbah734: Come by the dojo, we've got Numbah 19 with us.**

**Numbah8: Will do. See ya soon.**

**Numbah734: Bye.**

**Numbah8: Bye.**

I sighed. The mission was almost over, but she'd have to be decommissioned. Again I say it, it's painful to watch. Yet, I have to. If I didn't, I couldn't become sector leader. Lisa couldn't become 2nd in command. Everything would go crazy for my sector and I don't want that. I don't think anyone would want that for their team.

We got back into the ship and flew to moon base. I couldn't believe how long Numbah 19's been in the KND. She was an awesome operative with a lot of dedication to the KND, but now all that will be gone in a matter of minutes.

**A/n: What'll happen next? I wonder….wait. Why should I wonder? It's my story! Lemme rephrase that: What do you think will happen next? I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in 5 minutes. So there will be 2 chapters of the story out! **

**Notice for all the people who like Op Japan:**

**I'm very sorry to say this, but don't expect a chapter too soon. There's a new one coming out, but it won't be out until late January or early February. I'm still very sorry!**


	6. In A Matter Of Minutes

**A/n: My gosh, I haven't updated in years…at least that's what it feels like. Thank you all my reviewers! I love u all! Hahahaha! (I'm sorry; I haven't taken my pills today.) Anyway, please R&R to make me happy! I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 6

In A Matter of Minutes

_In a matter of minutes, everything can slip away from your grasp._

_In a matter of minutes, you could lose everything._

_In a matter of minutes, things can change._

_In a matter of minutes, your world can go upside down._

That's what was happening. These few minutes were some of the many minutes im my life I couldn't control. I tried my hardest to control them, but nothing worked. These few minutes were my sister's decommissioning. It was just all of Sectors R and V standing near decommissioning room 1, waiting to loose one of the KND's best operatives in the whole organization. Even if she was really good, they couldn't keep her. She was a teen. When a teen's a teen, you can't change it.

I heard a painful cry from the decommissioning room. It was Numbah 19, now Nikki. The scream put tears to my eyes. The people who saw the tears realized that she meant more to me than the KND, which meant a whole lot to me.

Suddenly, a figure walked out of the decommissioning room. It was Numbah 86 followed by Nikki. "Now," Numbah 86 said. "Since Sector R's leader is gone, the new leader is, Numbah 7.34!" Everyone started clapping for me. "Now that that's over, KND, dismissed!" We all walked out of the moon base, got on our ships and left.

Once we got home, we had this huge party. We invited all of Sector R, V, and our back up squad (Robbie, Rob, Spencer, and Tom.)

I was hoping this party would bring some joy to my sorrow-filled life. Ohhh man, I was completely wrong.

**A/n: Yea, that was pretty short though. I'm gonna save the party part of the story for next chapter. Since I have the idea for the party scene, it should be up in a few hours, to a few days, to a few weeks of this chapter. The longest it should be is a month, but I don't think it'll take that long.**

**Signing off,**

**Jewels**


	7. The Miracle Party PT 1

**A/n: I'm trying to update this a.s.a.p. because I'm tired of forgetting to update it. You'd better thank Robbie for reminding me because if he hadn't, I wouldn't be updating now! Thankies to Robbie & the Reviewers! Well, tell me what you think!**

_Sisters_

Chapter 7

The Miracle Party

**At The Party**

I just stood against the wall, in my light blue dress **(A/n: Maybe I should've told you, this party's a formal one. Don't ask why because I don't even know.)**, watching how everything was going. Numbahs 1, 2, and 5 were trying to push Numbahs 3 and 4 to dance with each other, Numbahs 18 and 103 were acting like idiots, throwing food at each other, and Numbah 17 & Rob were dancing together.

I looked back at Numbah 17 and Rob. _I wish someone liked me like that. _I thought. I looked at Brandon and Adam again (or Numbahs 18 and 103). I wasn't focusing on Adam though; I was focusing on Brandon. _Brandon._ I thought. I've had a huge secret crush on him ever since he joined the KND. I wasn't sure about him anymore. Did I still like him anymore? Would anything ever come out of this crush? _Has _anything come out of this crush? I decided all the answers to those questions. Yea, I gained a good friendship with this crush, but that's about it. I decided I didn't like him anymore.

Lisa came walking over (in her violet dress) and asked, "Maybe you should ask Brandon to dance". "But Lisa…I don't like him that way anymore." She just stood at me, staring in shock. "But…why?" I stared at the floor. "Well…because. Has anything happened yet? Even Rob, his best friend, says that he's too dumb to like anyone!" Lisa looked at me. "You do have a point there. Well, I'm gonna go and dance with Tim. Sigh Ben dared me to slow dance with him. Unless…you want me to stay here with you?" I nodded no. "Its ok Li," I said. "Take the dare. Maybe you'll have fun." She walked onto the dance floor were Ben and Tim stood. Then, Chandler then came up to me and asked if I was ok. I told her I was fine.

Then a slow song came on. I saw girls running toward boys and boys running toward girls, asking them to dance. Then they both got on the dance floor and started to dance. I saw Chandler with Rob, Lisa with Tim, Helen with Spencer, Travis with Emily, and Tom and his girlfriend, Kate, who he convinced me, should come. I stood there on the wall, feeling awkward as a duck, because I was the only girl not dancing with someone. That all changed when Robbie came over.

Robbie. He was my friend ever since 5th grade. I never really thought of him in _that _way. He was really nice though. He was funny too. Also sweet. But I'll get back to the story.

Robbie came up to me and stood right next to me. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded no. Then he had to go and ask. "What's wrong?" That's when I suddenly broke down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper. "Here Jewels…er Numbah 7.34" he said. I replied, "Jewels is good for tonight." He handed me the slip of paper and walked back to all the other guys. I opened the slip of paper, with Robbie watching me in the distance, and read it:

_The girl who seemed unbreakable; broke_

_The girl who seemed strong; crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed; cried_

_The girl who never stopped trying; gave up_

_It makes me hurt to watch someone like this;_

_Especially someone I love._

_I love you,_

_Robbie_

**(A/n: Yes, we all suck at** **poetry so don't mind it.)**

I stared at it for a few seconds, basically in shock. _Wow, he's a good timer with this kind of stuff, _I thought. Then I realized Lisa was walking back. "Tim asked me to dance again, not being dared, and I told him next song so I could come check up on you. So how are you doing?" She waited for a reply from me. "Uh, EARTH TO JEWELS! Hello..?" Then she looked at what was in my hands. "Whatcha reading there Jewels?" I looked up and shoved it into my shoe. "Nothing." Then another slow song came on. She looked at me and said, "I gotta go now. Are you gonna be ok?" I nodded. When she walked away, Robbie came back up to me. "Are you better now?" he said with a grin. "Absolutely." I replied. "Wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded.

We went onto the dance floor and danced to a few songs. Then Lisa, Chandler, Helen, Emily, and I were in a circle talking. Then Kate came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Robbie wants you," she said. "He's over there in the corner." She pointed to a corner where Robbie was standing, waving. **(A/n: I seriously can picture this.)** I walked over to the corner and Robbie just went into it. "Jewels, I love you," he said. "I want you to…" "Wait," I said. "You're not gonna ask me to marry you, right?" **(A/n: Now a days I wish he would!) **He laughed. "How's about being my girlfriend instead?" I smiled. "Sure." He smiled and hugged me. Then I hugged him back and walked back to my friends. Except, something was different about them. They were all smiling. It was a bit creepy.

"So…" said Chandler. "I heard you got a boyfriend just now." Lisa said. I grinned. "DETAILS!" screamed the rest of the girls. I grinned again and gave them all of the details. The note, the dancing, the proposal, everything. At the end, they all walked away, giggling, except for Chandler. She was looking at the ground. "Chandler, is something wrong?" The reply I got from her was shocking. "Jewels," she said. "I wish I were you right now." I looked at her and said. "Oh no! Rob DIDN'T do what I think he did!" I ran off towards him. Chandler grabbed my wrist and said, "No, no, he didn't break up with me. You're just so lucky. You're sector leader, a brown belt in karate, and you just got a boyfriend who PROPOSED to you. Me, I just got a place in this sector, no so good karate moves, and boyfriend who doesn't even say that he loves me online." I just sat there, shocked. She envied me? Chandler, the girl who has a ton of talents I'd die just to get, envies me? "Chandler," I said. "You've got a million talents. You can sing, act, draw, you're funny, and you got a boyfriend who's fallen for you, but is a chicken to tell you that he loves you. Trust me, we both got it good." She hugged me. "Thanks Jewels. You're the best." Then we both walked away. She walked back towards the girls, who were getting on the dance floor to do the Electric Slide. I walked towards Rob. I needed to talk to him about 'things'.

"Rob! Rob!" I called. Rob turned around and did his usual head gesture that meant 'What's up?'. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Rob nodded. "Ok Rob," I said. "This is what I need you to do."

**A/n: Mwhahaha! I put in a…CLIFF HANGER! I hope you liked it so far! Im gonna have a part 2 to this chapter because even if it was one chapter long, it'd be soopah long and I don't do soopah long. **

**In this chapter, I start dating Robbie. Yes, in real life I _am_ going out with a Robbie. Funny how that works, huh?  (3/15/06 – Love You Robbie!) **

**Back to what I was saying: Since this story is going well, it is living up to what I said in the past; at least 12 chapters long! In chapter 9, Nikki will come back. There'll be a twist to it too. At least, if I can remember to twist it like I said I would. **

**Keep reviewing! Remember, anyone (FF account or not) can review this or any other of my wonderful KND stories!**

**Signing off,**

**Jewels**

_**(If you're so curious and want to know how long this chapter is on Microsoft Word, it's at the end of 3 pages right now.)**_


End file.
